casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revelation: Chapter 1
Welcome!! This is the first chapter of our new fantasy storyline called The Revelation. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of inexperienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: *Thecryingwolf3553 - Ambrose Harlow *Infamoussnake - Jaune Morue *Guilthegreat - Raphael Gray *PyroHunter16 - Kolton If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a The Revelation OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy. In the Beginning... 13th of Bartholomew, 1813 Seraphs Joel, Mason and Ambrose were called into the church of Kings Grove by Head Seraph Peregrine on a Friday. It was crowded in the church, the pews were all filled with citizens as mass had just taken place. After the crowd started to leave slowly, Seraph Peregrine descended over to Ambrose, Joel and Mason, all four were in their Seraph uniforms and all looking at him with bright smiles. Peregrine: Greetings, my fellow Seraphs. It's a fine day today, the Sun is shining bright, God bless. Joel: It is indeed. Ambrose: Is there something wrong, Seraph Peregrine? You have that look in your eye. You returned from the Capitol today, was the King not pleased with my granary donations? Peregrine: Business is the first thing on your mind as always, Ambrose. No, that is not it. I do have a specific request for the Witch Hunters today, I wouldn't normally ask on a Friday if it wasn't important. Ambrose: You don't ask at all. Seraph Mason and the Mentors are the ones giving contracts, you rarely do unless it's something huge... Peregrine: I'm afraid it is. But I shan't discuss it now, we have the new recruits arriving, including a Mentor who I've heard is visiting us from Kings Hollow. Ambrose: If it's something threatening the city then by all means allow me to get the City Guard to protect us, they've always been loyal to me. Peregrine: This is not something a group of men running around firing their guns and waving their swords can fix. It is something to do with Witchcraft, so who better than the Witch Hunters to take care of it. Anyway, here they come. The old man turns to the doors of the church as everyone has left now. A few men are seen walking through the double doors, In the middle of them a young looking Witch Hunter, who had on him a cloak signifying that he was a mentor, he walked past them and stopped at a reasonable distance from the seraphs to raise his left hand in order to signal the other men to stop as well, His face wasn't letting through any expression or emotion as he looked at all of the superiors before bowing and presenting himself. Witch Hunter: Greetings, My Seraphs, God bless, My name, is Raphael Gray from Kings Hollow? Ambrose: Kings Hollow? He barked in his deep voice You came from that stain of scum and heresy? Peregrine: Ambrose, please! Ambrose: Oh, apologies, Peregrine. Lord forgive me, but do you want to accept someone from a place like that? For the mission you deem so important? Peregrine: They're not all here for the mission, that'll be discussed later. These men are our guests, all good Christians are welcomed here in Kings Grove. I believe we should introduce ourselves as well. I am Head Seraph Peregrine. Ambrose: Of course. Welcome to Kings Grove, Sir Raphael. I am Seraph Ambrose, this is Seraphs Mason and Joel. Seraph Mason is in charge of Mentorship, so I guess he's the most appropriate to show you around. Seraph Joel and I will escort the rest to the Mentor's Den for training. Mason: Hello, Sir Raphael. Would you like to go outside to see the city? Raphael: Yes, it would be to my greatest pleasure, Seraph. They head out the doors together into the large city of Kings Grove. It has many markets, houses and also large mansions where the rich live. It has a huge wall surrounding it with a forest beyond the wall. The church is the largest building in the city, and in the horizon you can see a tall tower where the King lives in another city a mile from here. The streets though, are filled with sad looking poor people, homeless and beggars, the rich dominate the poor here, and they all live in their fancy homes. It may be a beautiful city, but the people look like prisoners here. Mason: This is Kings Grove. One of the greatest cities outside the Capitol. It's closest to the Holy Palace of Kings than any other city, there's a road leading there if you want to travel, in fact there is a road to every major city in the Holy Land. The Father visits here at times, our church is the third largest in the Holy Land, thanks to Seraph Ambrose of course, he's our prime donator. Look over the wall and you can see the Church of Christ, beautiful isn't it? Raphael: Beautiful...yes...Beautiful indeed, This is very different from kings Hollow, I must admit...and the ladies are rather interesting, may god forgive me for those thoughts of course. he let a smirk out and looked at Mason ''Beautiful town, Isn't it. Mason: Yes. The King himself called this a Holy city, we get many visitors from other cities. The locals hardly complain, few crimes, people are faithful, many reasons to love this city. You can meet some of the locals if you want, but beware of pickpockets, haven't been much of a problem here but it's nice to be safe. Raphael: I see. Well, I will be on my way then, thank you for this little tour Mason: No problem ''Raphael went back to the church alone, while Mason went to attend some business, while he was getting back he saw someone standing there waiting for him, it was Seraph ambrose. Ambrose: In case you forgot, I'm Seraph Ambrose. So you're a Mentor? For how long? Raphael who got startled by him bowed yet again before talking Raphael: Not long ago Seraph , it was not further than this year, Right before leaving Kings Hollow. Ambrose: So why'd you come here? Raphael: Kings Hollow had become too vile and perverted for me, even the holy words of God couldn't save it. So I left. Ambrose: I see. Good choice coming here. Unholiness is not treated nicely in Kings Grove. Mentors here are also offered a homestead if they plan on staying. That is if you're willing to fight for us. Raphael: Of course, I am hunter after all, isn't it my work already to fight for what is right. I heard much about Kings Grove from my loving mother, but I didn't expect such a marvelous place. Ambrose: He smiles I changed this city, you know. Before me it was ruled by the criminal and insignificant. But I brought it into the light of God. It was a lot of effort, I wasn't born as the Lawmaker. I played the role of the farmer, and the soldier before becoming a Seraph. It's a long journey, but it was worth it. I am here now as the most powerful man in the city, I have a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, a strong boy, and another child on the way. This city is hardly in danger anymore, though it's nice to have more hunters with us. Seraph Peregrine wants to speak with you. Well not you, don't feel flattered, he wants to speak with a few people, he invited you too. Go see him in the back room. Raphael: hm, thank you, I will be on my way He bowed again before leaving to go see Seraph peregrine, he walked inside the church, admiring the sculptures of the Christ, further he saw 2 men standing there in front of the door to Peregrine's "office" he walked to them to introduce himself. Raphael: Raphael Gray from Kings Hollow, Glad to meet you both.'' The man with two swords on his back turned to face him.'' Kolton: Ah, good to meet you, sir. I'm Kolton, an honor to be in your presence.'' He gave him a courteous bow and a smile.'' Jaune: He looked at Raphael ''Hm, I heard shady things about ya', hmph lets hope in the father, son and holy spirit it's not true for your sake...name's Jaune Morue, from Eli's Genisis.... ''The Angel of Death gazed at him Raphael: His welcoming look changed into a cold one ''I am your superior, it is a gentleman's code to call their superiors by their honorary title, but I will let that slide...What can both of you do? what are your capabilities? Kolton: My Holy Light focuses on... shadows and weaponry. Give me a weapon, I can modify it as much as I want. Best not to demonstrate indoors, sir. Raphael: Hm! very good, very good ''he turned back to Jaune ''How about you? Jaune: My holy light makes sure I will win any fight in close quarters, that I can push on no matter the pain, and to make sure I get my enemy before he gets me... Raphael: Oh, very good, very good,''he turned his back to them I am assuming they are putting us on the same team for a mission. Seraph Peregrine opened the door and welcomed them in to the large office of his. Peregrine: Greetings, everyone. Come in and take a seat anywhere. There were twelve seats and five more hunters came in, taking up 6 seats in total. As you should know, I have invited you men and women here for a very specific task. I contacted your churches and asked for their best men, they sent you. This mission I'm giving you would not be said with my words if it wasn't important. Deep into the fields North of here there is a very powerful Witch, and this particular Witch is performing dangerous spells and rituals that are changing the environment around them. This Witch lives outside the Holy Land, so it is paramount you do not slack off on a mission like this. The Witch itself is very mysterious and violent, it has murdered many men who have unfortunately crossed paths with it. It is a menace to the lands of God, and we need to destroy it soon. Now, the mission I'm sending you on is a two-part mission: the first part involves finding the Witch and investigating what kind of witchcraft it is experimenting with, find what's going on, because this isn't a standard witch, it's something different. The second part, if you discover the witch, then you will have to kill it. I am not sending more than 6 hunters as an army can be easily spotted, but also many men will die in the crossfire, you 6 have the power to defeat it I believe. If you don't, return here with your lives and live to fight another day. The reward for this is high, two hundred thousand Gold Kings split between the survivors for successfully defeating the witch. If you die on this mission, your families shall be cared for by the Church, I ensure you that. God bless you all, may Christ guide you to victory, now off you go! He smiled, gesturing them to leave. Every hunter left the room and stood outside discussing between themselves, some were joking around while others looked terrified, Raphael sat down on a bench not too far away from the 5 other hunters and took out a notebook that he opened after taking out a pen, inside the notebook there was dozens of notes about witches and supernatural creatures, accompanied with well drawn sketches representing the notes, Raphael started to write Raphael: *13th Bartholomew, 1813, Day of Arrival to Kings Grove, Mission given to us by Seraph Peregrine about a witch, 6 hunters were selected, which is unusual considering that the witch is said to be alone* North fields...North fields...he turns back the pages of the notebook to find a page labelled "Witches apparition recorded; North" ''*let's see...The witch of the black lagoon, the witch of the forest...his expression changed 'Nothing about the fields...So this threat showed up only recently, 6 hunters for a new witch...How powerful is this witch?* '''He closed his notebook and looked at the other Witch hunters. In a corner Jaune was drawing out a map for the plan when they find her. Jaune: *She's killed more than 20--- KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL--- Focus Jaune, now, six witchunters, almost an unnecessary amount--- A HEXAGRAM HAS SIX PARTS, KILL WHOEVER FAILS!--- No, no, behave Jaune, try and for, out plan, explosives, heavy weaponry, cross, need to get a carriage, Need room for weapons.* After his procrastinating he was able to make a proper strategy point. While everyone was busy talking amongst themselves, Kolton had left and was outside in the courtyard, holding a standard-issue longsword used by other Witch Hunters. He closed his eyes, then opened them. Instead of his usual blue eyes, they were colored the same color as the sword blade. Kolton: Armament Modifier: Stage 1... Witch Hunting Longsword, forged from blessed metals and crafted to fight the unholy. Awaken your hidden defensive desires.' The sword began to glow with silver energy before the energy began to swirl around his arm and the sword. Immediately after, a shield of the same material as the sword blade appeared on his forearm in addition to the sword, which was enlarged with silver energy.' Longsword: Awakened. Hm... It seems your material desired a defensive form... Interesting. He examined the shield a bit Not a bad shield, in my opinion.'' Longsword: Reseal.' The shield turned into the same energy surrounding the sword before the sword returned to its original form' Maybe I'll hold onto you for a bit... 'They were all preparing their weapons and equipment when Raphael stoop up abruptly to talk to all of them at once, he closed his notepad before addressing to them' Raphael: All of you, LISTEN! 'They all froze to look at him 'I am Raphael Gray, your official mentor, as your superior it is my deed to guide you and it is your deed to obey, From now on, until this mission ends, all your lives belong to me. Under my command only discipline will be accepted, Anyone who decides to disobey will be labelled as a traitor in the eyes of God. Did I made myself clear? I do not take "no" as an answer. 'A huge towering hunter started to laugh at the back, he had gigantic axes on his back and scars all over his body, showing a certain experience in combat' Random Hunter: HAHAHAHA, Kid, I have 32 years of experience behind me and you dare tell me that? Are you idiotic or what? I can't believe the church, they refuse promotion to hard warriors like myself but do not hesitate to give little baby faces like YOU, the title of mentor, disappointing! I will do as-- 'The other witches all stayed quiet after what he said, Raphael was looking at him with his usual cold and bland face but it changed to a smirk' Raphael: Intimidation, the key to intimidation is eye contact isn't it? 'The random hunter was looking at Raphael with empty eyes, he looked hypnotized as his eyes turned to white, his voice trembled before he could speak' Random Hunter: Yes, Yes it is, my fantastic Raphael. Raphael: hmph...his smirk grew larger and he let something similar to a little laugh out ''Indeed, Indeed, Now!'' he looked at the other hunters ''That is what happens to the ones going against me, he turned back to the huge hunter ''God is forgiving, So am I....Only 3 fingers from your non dominant hand. Random Hunter: Yes my beautiful Raphael! ''The random hunter took one of the axes on his back out and to the great shock of the other hunters, sent the blade down to 3 of his left fingers, chopping them out, as soon as he did, his eyes turned back to normal and he realized what he did ''AAAAAAAARG!!!! ''he screamed as loud as a behemoth before looking at Raphael in fear ''W-What...WHAT DID YOU DO!!! Raphael: You did it, not me, soooo....''his smirk changed back to his usual face....Any question before we depart? Jaune stood up, under his mask, he was gritting his teeth, every witch hunter in the room could feel it, a deep rage, a carnal nature to fight, to kill, to finish, all restrained, whoever it was, they weren't sure of, but they knew, any one of them could die at any second. Jaune: *Keep it together...* Raphael: Nothing? At all? He turned to the huge Witch Hunter again who looked away instantly ''Well, that settles it then. Jaune: What gives you the right? ''Every Witch hunter started to look at Jaune, as if they were trying to dissuade him of doing this Raphael: Oh?...The right to what? Jaune: You dare compare yourself to the trinity, who are you, but a Mentor who had just foolishly disabled a Witch hunter who was to come with us for this journey. God may have blessed and given us power, but if that power is used to oppress the free will he gave to all of us, then I will stand in the name of free will... and teach you a lesson you wont forget... His fists were clenched, and his eyes, anyone could see, they were full of Venom. Raphael: he smirked again ''Oh, so your question if I put it in a humanly comprehensible sentence is; what gives me the right to compare myself to God?, Well God himself, didn't he gave us the ability to form that sentence that allows us to compare us to him?, Does that answer your short minded question or do I need to reiterate? because all you managed to do was wasting time with your meaningless speech. Jaune: Don't confuse restraint with having a short mind, besides, you're one to talk, just like any Mentor who had just gotten drunk over their authority like some sailor...and by meaningless speech, you better damn well be sure that "meaningless speech" was meant as a relief point. Raphael: Again, what you said made us late of 5 more seconds, you are not only short minded but also a strategical pain. God surely was looking in the wrong direction while creating you. Now get in position and let us depart, I have had enough of your non sense. ''They left after some awkward moments, out the church doors and matched to the city gate. They were let out as the civilians watched, they left the safety of the walls and turned North. They travelled for several hours until they were three miles out of the Holy Land, and began searching for this witch. After searching around for a bit, the Sun started to set giving the sky a deep orange glow. They then heard a small explosion sound and were alarmed, and headed over a hill to find the source of the blast, and when they crept over the hill, they saw at the bottom a witch, male and wearing a trenchcoat of some sort. He was parading around in a circle, summoning something via a pentagram drawn in blood on the ground. After closer inspection, they noticed there was, to the group's disgust, several flayed human corpses hanged around the area on crosses, a warning to trespassers. Their skin was being worn by the witch in layers matching a trenchcoat to keep warm this far North, as it was colder here. The witch was casting spells at the pentagram which caused small explosions and was chanting something in an ancient language to the symbol, and ever dozen words said a word in English, calling out to the "Morning Star". Witch: Diarmad alec vons pre, Morningstar! The group assumed the witch's name was Diarmaid, and stayed in hiding wandering what to do. '' Raphael: You, ''he looked at the Huge Hunter that chopped off his fingers in the eyes ''Since you will be unable to fight at your full potential because of your lack of...fingers, You will instead serve as a canon fodder, Attack him up front while we will take him from behind. ''After an eerie silence the Hunter replied Hunter: Yes! I will act as a canon fodder! To please you! his eyes were white yet again as he took his axes out and attacked the witch, without any backing whatsoever '' Raphael: and now men, we attack the other way for maximum damage! ''Raphael went the other direction and some of the other hunters started to go there without protesting The witch saw the hunter charging at him in the corner of his eye, and so suddenly generated a pike and turned, impaling the hunter through the abdomen. He raises the hunter up as he groaned in pain, then stabbed the pike into the ground, pinning the hunter there as he bleeds out. Diarmad: Hunters... Jaune was at a distant vantage point with a scoped rifle, and after setting up his shot, he fired three times. Diarmad heard this and sent a blast of wind his way, powerful enough to deflect the bullets and send Jaune flying. He luckily grabbed a tree, and held on. Behind another tree was Raphael along with the other Witch hunters who didn't attack yet, they all had their weapon in hand and were hiding from the terrible Diarmad, They had just seen him attack Jaune and thought of it as the right moment to strike Raphael: Spread out! He has to look at me The hunters did so and all left some space between themselves before Raphael eyes started to glow, an aura formed itself around him, it was His Holy Light, the aura slowly shaped itself into some sort of glass around him and shattered immediately, leaving the bright sharp shards gravitating around him Raphael: Mirror Mirror!!! The shards went flying into the air and started to fall on the Witch at high speed Diarmad saw Raphael and suddenly jumped high over all the shards and landed behind Raphael. He then pulled out a rusty short sword and sliced Raphael's back with it. Diarmad: Vohguul tae marh! You're disturbing my ritual, you damn Godlings! Raphael: Urgh! Raphael turned back realizing that he had been hit, he instinctively propelled himself using some shards of glass to get on the branch of one of the bigger trees before yelling at the witch hunters down there Raphael: Wha-urg-What are you waiting for!? From behind some bushes a young male Witch hunter came out and started to fire arrows using a bow, the Arrows were glowing with what would appear to be energy, it was certainly his Holy Light The arrows hit the witch as he growled, the light burned him. He turned to face the hunter and opened up a portal, where a hellhound jumped out and chased him down. The towering beast rushed at the hunter who before he could react had the Hellhound jumping on him to eat off his face, Raphael who was at the top of his branch saw all of it and for some reason called the witch Raphael: Diarmad! as the witch looked up to him, Water bubbles formed next to him, the water was abnormally clear and was almost creating light, Raphael moved his right hand forward in a punching motion and the bubbles propelled themselves at high speed towards the witch. Diarmad suddenly roared, expanding his body as he burst into black flames, creating a huge blast of fire that manifested into a wave. The flame wave boiled the water instantly, and then travelled around the area, burning the grass and swallowing up many of the trees. Another witch hunter tried to escape, but was devoured by the fire, and his screams was the last thing that was heard before he turned to ashes. The fires then calmed, and morphed back into Diarmad, who was breathing heavily. Diarmad: Loe drast makh toh! He uttered at the pentagram. Mahl broph pah tokh! He was distracted by the ritual, not knowing that Raphael, Jaune and Kolton were still alive. Kolton: Midnight Onyx... Stage 1: Awaken.' The shadows around them distorted partially before some of them began to flow into the sword.' The Midnight Sky has taken over.' Kolton stood up from where he was, walked to the nearest shadow. It twinkled beneath him before he sank into it, leaving behind a single star-like light where he was. The star then moved forward before appearing in Diarmad's shadow. From there, Kolton rose up from the star and appeared behind Diarmad, impaling him through the chest. Since he was distracted, Diarmad had little time to react and was run through.'' ''Diarmad gasped as he bled heavily. He quickly rushed to pull out small marbles from his pocket and threw them at the ground, disappearing in an explosion of sparks. He reappeared ten metres in front of Kolton and clapped his hands at him, sending a Chinese dragon made up of sparks flying at him. As this distracted Kolton, he run back to the ritual area, and finished off his incantation, holding his huge chest wound in pain.'' Diarmad: Vaas tar mahl diablos, Diarmad et far golt. Spar re-la, oh mighty Amdusias, we summom you! ''He waited in silence, everyone did, watching him standing there crouched down and hands up as if he was reaching out. His smile started to vanish, believing his ritual to not have worked. Then suddenly, a loud trumpet blast was heard, so loud it rumbled the land with a large earthquake, almost enough to make everyone's ears bleed as they all cupped their ears. It ended, leaving a ringing silence, then a deafening thunder roared the land, gathering over the entire area and smothering the night sky with grey clouds. There was no rain, only thunder, then before anyone could adjust to the strange turn of events, red lightning struck the center of the pentagram, and a figure appeared. It was 6 feet tall, but it was kneeling. It stood up and towered at around 3 metres tall, it was like a giant muscular man, with a bull-like head and claws instead of hands. Its head was like a skull, and its eyes were crying with blood. The figure walked out and saw Diarmad, who was trembling but also trying his best to smile.'' Amdusias: Vak dor ray, Diarmad? ''When he spoke, his voice was thundering like a giant trumpet, and caused everyone to feel intense fear. He had fleshy bits flying out his mouth too, and when Diarmad nodded at his words, the monster lifted him up with one hand and looked at him. It roared again like a loud trumpet at his face, as the thunder storm shouted in excitement. Diarmad was seconds away from crying, but Amdusias dropped him, and looked around. Everywhere he looked, all trees in his vision bent over, and all the grass shrivelled up to become grey like ash.'' Diarmad: Stupid Church-fuckers, you made a mistake coming here! Big mistake indeed! HAHAHA! ''Raphael felt down from his tree, he didn't know what to do and his heart didn't know whether it had to beat faster or slower, he was breathing heavily and was almost trembling, this creature didn't look like anything he had face ever before'' Raphael: *What is this? why can't I move or talk? is that fear? AM I, THE GREAT RAPHAEL FEELING FEAR!?* Kolton: Sweet, merciful Jesus...'' Kolton backed away from Amdusias, feeling the fear taking over.'' *T-this... unholy abomination...* W-we need to kill it! Everyone, steel yourselves!'' Kolton drew his other sword.'' Diamond Apex! ''Stage 1: Awaken. The light of dusk began to twinkle and gather around his arm, transforming into a Holy Light as his forearm armor was engulfed in the Holy Light.' The Diamond Dawn has arrived. Take advantage of the gathering Holy Light, fellow Hunters!'' He held Diamond Dawn towards Amdusias as he backed away in an attempt to force it back.'' Jaune was still on the tree Diarmad made him go towards, he prepared a shot, and was lining it up at the monster's eyes, and he fire four shots. The bullets didn't do anything but disintegrate before reaching the monster. The monster then roared like a giant trumpet again, loud enough to cause an earthquake that shook the trees and knocked everyone over. The remaining hunters ran to Raphael, wondering what was happening. Raphael: I-I-I....he took a deep breath ''It's not-It's not something from our realm- ''He looked at the demon who was approaching slowly ''It's horns, it's behavior, it's language, It can only be one thing and we cannot fight those things, we cannot fight...demons ''he took another deep breath before turning his back from them as he ran away ''WE CAN ONLY FLEE!!! ''The whole team did nothing but listen as they all ran away from the threat, their legs could only run and not turn back, they knew that they stood no chance, after several minutes they got back to Kings Grove and Raphael ran to the main church as fast as he could searching for the nearest seraph Head Seraph Peregrine saw them and approached with Seraphs Joel, Mason and Ambrose. Peregrine: Mentor? What happened? Did you slay the witch? Mason: Where are the others? Raphael looked around almost like he didn't know what to do, he was panicking Raphael: They-hahaha-They are all DEAD!!! They got killed, they got killed by an abomination... Joel: A what? You mean the witch? How did this witch kill half of you and let the rest escape? Peregrine: He seems troubled. I'm sorry Sir Raphael, but you must tell us what happened. Raphael: By the name of God! You don't get it!!!, It was not a witch, it was not a creature, it was a....it was what I think could be...a soldier of the devil..a fiend...a demon... The crowd around instantly starts chatting, shaking their heads and gasping. Peregrine sees this and looks annoyed. Crowd: Did he say demon?! Oh God, protect us! That explains the trumpet! Peregrine: No, no, there's no demon, demons cannot set foot on the land of God. It is impossible, they haven't been around for thousands upon thousands of years. What you saw must've been something else. Describe it, my child, what creature did you see. I'm sure Seraph Mason can identify the beast you think you saw. Raphael: God, God!? God can't do a thing, our holy lights didn't even work against it, It had horns, a figure of 3 meters, Blood falling from it's empty eyes, bringing forth thundering trumpets as it screamed, trees,TREES, they bent over, On his orders!!! Everything died, every plant died, everyone died!!! It is haunting me, IT IS HAUNTING ME!!!, Amdusias, Amdusias!!! Revelation 12:9: "The great dragon was hurled down—that ancient serpent called the devil, or Satan, who leads the whole world astray. He was hurled to the earth, and his angels with him." CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THE END IS HERE!? Peregrine: My son...'' He said with a calm yet pitiful voice'' These claims you make are terrifying, but untrue. I have seen many men in my life who say "I saw a demon!", "It had blood-filled eyes!", and they all turned out to be liars. Heretics looking to scare the realm into chaos. The Father himself has told us Seraphs that the Holy Land is protected by the Lord, and He does not allow demons to step foot on Earth. If you don't believe this to be true, you are forsaking the words of the Father. Commandment 10 says to never forsake your parents, and this can also mean the Father of the Faith. Drop these claims, the end is not here, join us in the Church until we can cleanse your mind from Satan's whispers so you can purify your soul. Crowd: What about the trumpet? Peregrine: You all heard this trumpet. I'd be lying if I didn't too. But wouldn't the witches want us to hear the trumpet and freak out? This would break order, and force us to descend into chaos, which the witches thrive on. Stay in line, children of God, obey the Lord and attend the church, and the witches can never harm you. Disobey and you'll be a witch, an enemy of God Almighty. Let us guide you to the right path. This is the end of the discussion. Ambrose, escort these men to the Confession booth to relieve them of their sinful lies. Ambrose: Yes, my Seraph. Don't you all have work to do? He clenches his fist, sending out a golden ripple from his body that calms everyone in the room down, as the crowd leaves to go back to work. You three, follow me. He leads them away and outside the back of the church. Alright. What did you really see? Don't lie to me, I've seen many liars in my life, I know what they sound like. If you lie I can't help you, and will throw you in a cell no matter your position in the Church. Raphael:'' he looks down in desperation ''I don't know...I don't know anymore...God, is not answering...I am telling you My Seraph, It's a demon, a spawn of the serpent himself, The Witch...Darmiad or something...he summoned from a pentagram...I didn't know what it would be..I thought that it would be, standard summoning....But when I saw this creature...I felt fear inside, real fear, the kind of fear that prevents you from even thinking of god...And my fears were justified as this creature grabbed his summoner, I never saw that before....A creature cannot attack a witch that is controlling it....what is it.... Ambrose: He shut his eyes hard then opened them All my years on the field of battle, I know a soldier doesn't lie. Whether what he says is due to insanity or truth, he cannot lie. What you described, it cannot be anything else other than a demon. I heard that trumpet, everyone did, it was something every man on God's Earth will not forget. I want to believe you, but the Church will be hard to convince. Head Seraph Peregrine is convinced you're all liars, he refuses to believe such a blasphemous creature can exist, and does not want anyone to escape his control. Which isn't a bad idea, but if this is true we need to prioritise it. I want you to take me to the sight of the demon, I need to see it with my own eyes, if it's still there. Or at least the ritual. Only then can I extend my services. Kolton remained silent as Raphael explained. Once Ambrose finished replying, Kolton proceeded to talk. Kolton: If I may interrupt, sir. I can testify for Sir Raphael, considering I was very close to this... unholy abomination as the Witch summoned it. I tried to execute the Witch swiftly, but it seems my attack was ineffective and the ritual was completed. If need be, I shall accompany you both and provide additional assistance in combat. Ambrose: Good to hear it. It'll just be us going, if we see this demon, we won't attack. Can't risk losing any more witnesses to the creature. Ready yourselves. He brandishes his scabbard. Dawn of Night 14th of Bartholomew, 1813 The men left the Holy Land and arrived near the area of the ritual at 2:37 am. The whole area was shrouded in darkness, but the group treaded lightly to avoid alerting any nearby beasts. When they reached the hill near the ritual, they told Ambrose to stop. Ambrose: At the bottom of this hill? A pentagram? I can't see anything. He unsheathes his Damascus steel longsword Faithbringer, as it glows and acts as a light source. I see some red on the grass, no movement though... Kolton:'' Midnight Onyx. Stage 1, Awaken.' His sword gathered shadows around it before spreading over his arm and ending at his shoulder' The Midnight Sky has taken over.' He took a fighting stance as he walked behind Ambrose' I'm only following Sir Raphael and yourself, my lordship... Ambrose: 'He heads down the hill with the others following, and approaches the pentagram of blood.' This is definitely used to summon a demon. But there's no one here. They must've left. 'Suddenly, a movement occurs in the shadows, and Diarmad jumps out at Ambrose. He knocks him to the floor but Ambrose slices Diarmad which hurts him, making him stumble back. Ambrose gets up and ignites Faithbringer, making it shine brighter than the Sun and light up the entire area permanently. The light blinds Diarmad, giving the others time to prepare, and the light also makes the others stronger upon seeing it.' Everyone, attack! Diarmad: You fucking cunts! You shouldn't have returned! I will protect this place with my life! 'He snaps his fingers, as he suddenly disappears, and more movements happen, as several gargoyles jump out of nowhere. Jaune pulls out two pistols and started shooting at the gargoyles, taking cover as he did.' 'Raphael on his side was running in the darkness to lure the creatures in his direction, one of the gargoyles was already right behind him, ready to accomplish it's task of protecting Diarmad who himself was seeing Raphael getting near but to his great fortune the Gargoyle was already right on the Mentor, casting it's twisted shadow on the lands as it plunged down from the sky aiming for Raphael' Raphael: God! Mirror Mirror! 'The floor under Raphael's feet quickly transformed into a glass like matter and shattered into pieces that went flying at the vile gargoyle, It avoided most of the shots but one of the shards still hit him on the left hand, causing it to break, the creature was still attacking, but was just slowed. Darmiad was laughing at this poor attempt of breaking a gargoyle but quickly realized that what he had just witnessed was not just a badly aimed holy light attack, the shards that didn't hit were still in the air only this time they were getting back to the gargoyle like boomerangs, really sharp boomerangs, the creature turned abruptly as it saw the various shards coming at it, It didn't give him any time to dodge or even avoid, the shards hit it over it's whole "body", But somehow the creature was still flying, it immediately flew back high in the sky, out of the sight Of Raphael' Raphael: *It's going to plunge again! where is it! where is it!* Diarmad: You all need to LEAVE! 'He points at Ambrose' Him! Kill him! 'The gargoyles all stop and start attacking Ambrose, who ignites Faithbringer again and plunges it into the heart of a gargoyle flying at him, shattering its chest as it fell back. Another gargoyles came from behind and scratched his back, and he yelled in pain. Ambrose turned around and swinged his sword, sending a crescent wave of fire that burned the grass and trees behind the gargoyles, but left the gargoyle unaffected as it was made of stone. It slashed at Ambrose again but he blocked it with his sword, breaking a finger off the gargoyle. The shattered gargoyle stood back up and tried to strike from behind, but quickly shouted.' Ambrose: ''ENOUGH! Suddenly everyone, the witch hunters, witch and gargoyles, stopped fighting and cowered. Ambrose then swung his sword, cutting off a gargoyles head, as it shattered completely into stone shards. Diarmad: N-NO! WAKE UP YOU FOOLS! KILL THE REST! The gargoyles unfroze, as Ambrose prepared to attack. Faithbringer stopped burning as his Holy Light ran out, so a gargoyle struck him, sending him flying into a tree. The gargoyles then continued attacking the rest as Diarmad stood in the pentagon then sat down, waiting. Jaune was blind firing the gargoyle, it did little as Jaune looked around, and he looked at the gargoyle and opened fire on its eye, it screeched, reeling back, soon it growled lunging to where Jaune was, but he wasn't there, Jaune whistled. from behind it, it turned around and he was holding a circular shield of one of the dead Witch Hunters, as he used his Holy Light to throw it hard enough to decapitated the gargoyle, as he made the shield come back to him. The gargoyle's remaining torso charged at him, but Jaune just jumped and bashed it with his shield, charging into it, trying to push it down. Kolton disappeared into the shadows before appearing behind a gargoyle and impaling it. Before it could react any further, he forced the shadows around his sword to violently explode and destroy the gargoyle. After that, he returned to the shadows before appearing beside Ambrose. Kolton: My lordship, are you okay?'' He drew his second sword'' Diamond Apex!'' Stage 1, Awaken.' With this, dull amounts of Holy Light began to gather around his sword and arm, only covering up to his forearm' The Diamond Dawn has arrived.' He held out Diamond Dawn towards a gargoyle and used the light to extend the blade's length and cut through it' Ambrose: None of us are okay. The battle isn't over, soldier. 'He lifts Faithbringer, sending his Holy Presence through it, again improving the stats of all the Hunters in the area. He gets up, running out and sliding, cutting off a gargoyle's leg then holds his palm at it, trapping it in a stasis. He then stabs it through the mouth, killing it.' Kolton: Very well...' Kolton stood up and turned around, holding out Midnight Sky and taking a deep breath. Since it was pitch black out, Kolton was able to perform greatly in the darkness.' Void Walker!' He caused all the shadows around him to impale and destroy several gargoyles for him while he slashed and cut down several more with his swords.' *If only I could control Stage 2...*' He gathered more shadows into his arm before channeling that energy into making his arm and sword heavier and stronger.' ''Diamond Dawn, reseal.' The Holy Light around Diamond Apex dissipated into the air, allowing him to sheathe the blade and use Midnight Sky as a two-handed sword. He continually gathered more shadows into his sword's blade to further increase its power and cutting ability, using the greatsword of darkness to cleave through several gargoyles at a time'' ''Raphael on his side ran in the direction of Diarmad once again before a gargoyle emerged out of the darkness and stepped in his way, it was obviously hurt by Kolton's attack'' Raphael: You fail, you wicked soul ''He clenched his right fist before opening it, out of his hand, a glass shard appeared surrounded by a water orb, Gargoyle propelled itself at Raphael who then fired the shard at it, the shard hit it's right shoulder but it was still attacking, that was before the water surrounding the shard wrapped around the gargoyle using the various cracks that Kolton made, Raphael got closer to the immobilized gargoyle before whispering Mirror Mirror, Scatter ''The ground under the gargoyle transformed into bright glass like shards and wrap around the gargoyle ''and shatter '''''he clenched his fist and the cocoon made of glass shattered in pieces along with the gargoyle inside, the many shards were now floating around, shinning bright, piercing through the darkness of the night like luminous petals Raphael: You can't use the darkness as your ally now, Witch. Diarmad: I don't need to. Vaar hekh nol moor! Suddenly all the men stop, as they hear a loud trumpet blare, and all the trees bend over. The ground starts rumbling as the demon Amdusias steps out of the shadows. Amdusias: Amdusias tae lokh. Mort tar vohl! He raises his arm, as all the men tremble, including Diarmad. The demon turns to Ambrose, who is petrified from the sight. Diarmad: My master, I am not so proficient in your tongue... Amdusias: Speak in whatever tongue you wish. He strangely spoke English, his voice still deep and loud like a bull. Diarmad: I kept them out of the pentagram, it is unharmed, ready for more summons! Amdusias: Good. Are these the bastards of God you cannot kill? Ambrose: Don't mention the Lord's name you foul, twisted creature! He yelled, as Amdusias turned to him and snarled Amdusias: You are far from the Holy Land, Seraph. Ambrose: The entirety of God's Earth is the Holy Land! Amdusias: Not for long. Run back to your homes, kiss your children, pray to your Lord, for the final time. Soon the Church will be torn to the ground, your children drowned in blood, your women impregnated by the flesh of the daemon, and then you shall enter confession, and we'll see if your Lord's Holy Light will protect you from the wrath of Lucifer. Before anyone knew what was happening, they were all fleeing, back to the Holy Land.